


Library

by EmilyoftheDrums



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Human AU, Library AU, M/M, Prompt Fill, Thoschei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyoftheDrums/pseuds/EmilyoftheDrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Smith hasn't exactly had the best day, but maybe that one cute librarian can cheer him up. </p><p>For the prompt 'Thoschei, Librarian/Avid Reader AU'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StevetheIcecube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/gifts).



> Gifted to my wonderful boyfriend Sam *happy flailing* because he gave me this brilliant prompt.

John sprawled in the library's one comfy armchair, glasses perched on the end of his nose and big brown eyes focused intently on the leather-bound volume in his hands. 

Amidst the hushed bustle of students talking and typing fast on the computers, and the wailing of one small child who had dropped a book on his foot, John felt at home. 

Here, he was away from Rose, who was busily suing him to hell in the midst of their messy divorce, and he was away from Donna, who's method of helping him cope with this seemed to be tough love and the odd shouty pep talk about 'putting himself out there again'. Here, he was away from the endless phone calls from his lawyer, Martha, and he was away from Jack, who was almost worse than Donna when it came to pep talks. 

Several hours passed in that chair, people moving around him, and the odd librarian brushing past with a stack of books in their arms. John was barely aware of the time passing. 

That is, until 5:00 came. 

The chatter in the library had died down, the light was just fading outside, and it was closing time. Harry strode meaningfully up to the stressed-looking gentleman who had been occupying a seat for nearly four hours. He tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Excuse me, sir, but we have to close the library now. D'you want to borrow that book?"

John jumped a little, looking up at the blond librarian.  
"Oh! Sorry..um.." He looked for a name badge, "Harold. I'll just go take this out, then I'll be gone. Promise." The man was rather attractive, really. But also probably married, he reminded himself sternly. Or, at the very least he would have a girlfriend. Yes. Best not to think on it any more. 

"Call me Harry. And I'm afraid the computer is broken, I'll have to do this manually." He strode over to a small desk in the corner, grabbing a pen and a slip of paper. "Can I have your library card?"

John followed Harry to the corner, digging in his pocket for the card. "Here," he said, handing it over. 

"John Smith, hey? Bet people never forget your name." He scribbled down the details on the slip of paper, adding something else after a moment's thought before passing it back to John. 

"Mhm. Well. Bye, Harry," John muttered a little distractedly, tucking away his library card again, along with his reading glasses. Wandering out of the library and into the orange-lit street, he cast a glance to the slip of paper. 

Along with the book details, there was a phone number and a tiny note. 

"Hey. You should call me sometime. You're cute ;) Harry."

John couldn't help but do a little skip-jump dance and grin as he made his way home, resolving to call that number as soon as possible.


End file.
